


doubts

by noahczerns



Series: daisuga week 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, suga isn't as well put together as he seems, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahczerns/pseuds/noahczerns
Summary: Their university graduation is looming, and Suga has no idea where that leaves him and Daichi.





	doubts

**Author's Note:**

> daisuga week day four!!  
> prompt: past/future  
> kind of a mix of both??
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://sugakoush.tumblr.com)

Suga has been thinking. A lot. Not that he doesn’t normally think a lot, but such intense thinking sessions are usually reserved for something explicitly volleyball related, and this could not be further from that. Well, apart from the fact that said thoughts revolved entirely around himself and a certain volleyball player.

The volleyball player in question notices the crease in his brows and the frown on his face without missing a beat. “What’s going on in there?” Daichi gently taps on Suga’s forehead with his index finger one evening with Suga practically sat on his lap as the TV blares in front of them. Suga has no idea what is going on in the movie they’re supposed to be watching together. A stab of guilt hits him; he was the one that had convinced Daichi to watch this movie in the first place, and Daichi was too good to him to say no.

“Just thinking.” Suga wraps his hand around Daichi’s and looks down at their knotted fingers, examines the stark contrast between his pale fingers and Daichi’s tanned ones.

Daichi shifts so that Suga slides off his lap and onto the sofa, where he was supposed to be sitting in the first place. Daichi grabs the remote control with his free hand and pauses the movie, then turns to face Suga. “About what? Something’s worrying you, I can tell.”

Suga’s teeth sink into his bottom lip. He flicks his eyes up to Daichi’s; his are warm and comforting and inviting as they always are and have been for as long as he can remember. There’s something else in there too, concern, for him. Suga sighs. Most of the time, it’s him telling Daichi to stop bottling up his feelings, _it’s bad for the everyone involved_ , and now he feels like the title of ‘Biggest Hypocrite’ would fit him perfectly. “We’re graduating university soon,” he says everything and nothing at all.

Daichi raises an eyebrow. “And?”

Suga puts his other hand on top of where his other and Daichi’s are already together. “What’s going to happen? Afterwards?”

He’s thought about this question dozens and dozens of times. Ran through every possible outcome in his head, but Suga is still entirely and terrifyingly unsure of what will happen to them once they are free from the chains of education. When they’re no longer enrolled in the same university, no longer headed for the common goal of graduation. The ones that hurt him the most linger the longest, taunting him when he’s near sleep and he and Daichi can’t spend the night together for some reason or another. He’d squeeze his eyes shut and try to think of the best futures, where they’re together, but the doubts still manage to seep through. 

Daichi is looking at him like he’s grown another head. “We’ll both get _actual_  jobs, hopefully something we like, and find an apartment together so we don’t have to keep having sleepovers.”

Suga inhales sharply. “You want to get a place with me?”

“Suga, we practically live together already.” Daichi has his dumb idiot smile on his face that Suga loves to roll his eyes at, even though it starts a blaze in his insides. The smile on Daichi’s face suddenly drops, his expression now serious. “Were you really worried about that?”

Suga shrugs his shoulders uncomfortably. “Maybe a little bit.”

Daichi shakes his head at him. “You’re crazy smart, but you’re still stupid as hell sometimes.”

“Hey.” Suga pouts at him. “It’s mean to call your boyfriend stupid. Especially when he’s expressing _feelings_.”

Daichi laughs. “I’m sorry. It’s still true, though.”

Suga headbutts him in the chest.

“Ow! I said I’m sorry!”

Suga lets his head rest where it made contact and Daichi somehow manages to free a hand and place it in Suga’s hair.

“I swear we’ve had this conversation before,” Daichi ponders, running his fingers across Suga’s scalp, “Yep, I remember now. Third year of high school. You were worried we weren’t going to be friends anymore after we left.”

Suga remembers the conversation exactly. It was going a somewhat similar way to this, except there was a lot less physical contact. Suga wouldn’t have minded a little more of it at the time, though. Along with all the teenage hormones running through his body, he had been feeling the pressure of not being a regular on the team anymore; he had been so worried that Daichi thought less of him now that Kageyama was there with a tonne more talent than he had. What a stupid thing to think. He’d managed to hide his doubts for a while, but Daichi always saw through his mask.

Suga mumbles something inaudible into Daichi’s shirt.

“What was that?”

“I guess I’m just afraid of losing you.” Suga shoves his face immediately back into Daichi’s shirt, feeling heat rush to his cheeks and neck.

Daichi’s hand stops stiff in Suga’s hair. “You’re not going to lose me.” Daichi pushes Suga back until they’re looking directly at each other again.

Suga swallows heavily. Strangely, he doesn’t feel vulnerable. He feels safe. He’s still getting used to that.

“We’re going to get an apartment together and you’re going to get that cat you’re always talking about.”

Suga smiles, albeit a little weakly. “Two cats and a dog. They’re going to be best friends.”

Daichi smiles back at him. “Do I at least get to name one of them?”

“Maybe.”

Daichi snorts. “After that, we’ll get a house. A kid too, if you want that.”

“In _this_ economy?” Suga jokes, but the idea of a house with Daichi and the possibility of _family_  is enough to spread a smile across his face that reaches his eyes.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you I plan to become a millionaire as well?”

Suga rolls his eyes at him. “So, I’m gonna be your trophy husband?”

“Yeah. You’ll probably be able to drop the ‘trophy’ bit, though.”

“Smooth, Sawamura.” Suga can’t hide the redness in his face.

Daichi presses a kiss to Suga’s forehead. “Really though, Suga, stop worrying. We made it when we were 18, we can do it again. There’s no one else I’d rather be with.”

“Even when I’m old and wrinkly?”

Daichi’s eyes drift to Suga’s head of, in Suga’s words, _silver_  hair. “You’re already half-way there.”

Suga drags his hands down his face. “Can I take back what I said? All of it?” He groans through his hands.

“Nope.” Daichi peels Suga’s hands away from his face and kisses him.

Even though Daichi’s teasing of his _silver, that is actually in style right now, thank you very much_ , hair is always relentless, Suga wouldn’t have it any other way. Daichi wants this too, he realises. Ridiculous, beautiful and way too good for him Daichi wants a future with him, and that is more than he could have ever asked for.


End file.
